


Want you be mine?

by MorganaLS



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Equal opportunity devil 😈




End file.
